TRIP TO IKEBUKURO
by Artesmia
Summary: What if the Generation of Miracles go to Ikebukero for the Winter Cup during their Second year before any of them changed. With all the strange things in the city are they going to be okay? What if they meet Akashi's cousin? What would they do if they are trapped there for a whole month? What would they do if they met Kise's...twin? How about being stuck in between color gang wars?


So this is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Kuroko will be a girl and will be named Kuroko Tamiki. There is a reason why I picked that name so stay tuned to find out why. Also, since they are in Tokyo I decided for them to be in Western Tokyo (Teiko will be in Shibuya) and they will be going Northern Tokyo (Ikebukero).

Disclaimer: This story is does not or will belong to me and belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

The so called Generation of Miracles were going visiting Ikebukero for the winter cup, but none of them knew their trip was going to have a surprise extension.

* * *

Akashi and the rest of the GoM were sitting; chatting away, sleeping, or as Atsushi was doing; devouring snacks. They all sat on the subway impatiently with the exception of Akashi and Kuroko, wanting to arrive to their destination faster. "Ahhhh!" A tan boy exclaimed ignoring the many stares he was receiving "When are we gonna get there?!"

The boy with red hair and heterochromatic signed before answering "Daiki," The chatter died and was replaced by an eerie silence. The tan boy paled and looked at the intimidating boy. "Shut up." He quickly broke eye contact and looked to the girl next to him.

"We've been on the subway for 5 minutes we'll get there in another 5 minutes Aomine-kun. " Said the rather small light blue haired girl and as if on cue the subway director announced "Your destination: Ikebukero will be here shortly."

Then a girl with pink hair spoke up "Dai-chan, you are so impatient. It's just a 10 minute ride from Shibuya to Ikebukero." And with that the chatter was revived until the doors opened revealing their destination.

When they were making their way out of the doors the boy with red hair stopped walking and faced the man in front of him. He had the same intimidating red eyes but had black hair. The said man began talking "I haven't seen you in a while Sei-chan." _SEI-CHAN! _The others thought, some were about to laugh but stopped themselves knowing the consequences at laughing at him. The man began smirking as Akashi twitched. A staring contest induced until a Blondie questioned "Hey Akashi, who is that guy?"

The man with black hair answered "My name is Orihara Izaya; I'm Sei-chan's cousin. The jaws of many but not all of the GoM began to drop. His attention turned the girl with light blue hair, "You must be Tamiki-chan, I have heard a lot about you." He began approaching the said girl but in the midst of his stride, a loud yell could be heard. "IIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYA AAAAAAA-KUNNNNNNN!" They began looking for the source of the voice and met eyes with a man in a bartender suit and…._a stop sign?_. Izaya started chuckling and then turned to Akashi "Sorry Sei-chan I hoped to give you a tour around the city but I guess it will have to wait and til next time Tamiki-chan". He then began dashing in the opposite direction of the bartender.

Did you know that guy Tamiki?' Aomine asked. She shook her head.

"Let's get out of here. Something bad is going to happen." The redhead said. As if on cue the walls of the subway began crumbling by the force of the bartender and the informant. Everyone around them began running out of the subway and onto the streets. The GoM quickly followed hearing curses and screams behind them. When they got out no one seemed to be missing even Tamiki.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Aomine dropped onto the bed and quickly turned on the TV. "The destruction at Ikebukero station is due to construction for approximately 1 month. The Maintenance Squad is currently removing debris and remaining survivors of the damage cause by Shizuo Heiwajima. Status is currently 47 wounded and 0 dead. If you find Shizuo Heiwajima report him to the police. Thank you this is Suzuki Lee CBN Reporter".

Remembering the dull morning where it all took place Aomine quickly switched off the TV and flung the controller to the other side of the room. He couldn't help but wonder about that guy with black hair. _How did he know Tamiki?,_ He questioned. Curious he walked out of the room and went to the only man who would know Akashi Seijirou. He hesitated before knocking on the door. _I hope I don't get killed for this._ He proceeded knocking on the door and as the door opened his blue eyes locked with red. Unfortunately; it was not Akashi Seijuro but the guy from this morning, Orihara Izaya.

"Glad for you to join us, Dai-chan!", Aomine face twisted with disgust. _What the fuck is with this guy! _Calming down he noticed the rest of the GoM gathered in the room. "Daiki, next time when I tell you there is a meeting you come on time okay?' Akashi asked or more like threatened.

"Now that everyone is here? I have a very important question. Why are you guys called the Generation of Miracles? I think the Rainbow Squad is more fitting".

"Izaya…" Akashi was at lost for words by his cousin's stupidity. They locked eyes for a moment before Izaya signed, "Fine fine, how about the Skittles?"

* * *

I think I will end it here if you like give a review, favorite, alert, whatever constructive criticism is encouraged. Also, Tami in Tamiki means let those see benefit so I made that her name because she does that with her passing power. If I get constructive criticism I will do my best to rewrite some of the chapter for the quality of the story to improve.


End file.
